clasicosdisneyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Blancanieves
Blancanieves es la principal protagonista de la película Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Descripción Blancanieves es la más dulce y la más amable de todas las princesas Disney. Ella es ingenua, resistente, sentimental, servicial y amable, pero muestra la severidad de una madre, como cuando hizo los siete enanitos fueran a lavarse las manos. Blancanieves es una niña de 14 años, a menudo describida como "la más bella de el reino". Historia Aunque nació y se crió como una princesa, Blancanieves se ve obligada a trabajar como sirvienta a las órdenes se su madrastra, la malvada Reina Grimhilde, que para ocultar su hermosura la viste con harapos para ser la más hermosa del reino, pero cuando la Reina descubre que Blancanieves es la más hermosa del reino, manda a Humbert, el cazador, a que la mate. La Reina le pide que traiga el corazón de Blancanieves para que se asegure de que la ha matado. Humbert, lleva a Blancanieves a un lugar aislado donde no hay nadie e intenta matarle, pero arrepentido le dice a Blancanieves que escape porque su madrastra le quiere matar, por lo que Blancanieves se adentra en un bosque. Vencida por el terror, Blancanieves cae sollozada y se derrumba llorando. Tras esto, es descubierta por los Animales del Bosque los cuales les ayudan a encontrar una casa donde refugiarse. Los Animales le llevan a La Casa de Los Siete Enanitos, donde ella entra y descubre que no hay nadie en casa. Al darse cuenta de que la casa es un desastre comienza a limpiarla junto con todos los animales. Tras finalizar la limpieza, Blancanieves sube a las habitaciones donde encuentra unas pequeñas camas, por lo que piensa que viven niños pequeños. Cansada del día, Blancanieves queda rendida y se duerme encima de las siete pequeñas camas. Mientras tanto, Los Siete Enanitos regresan de La Mina, cansados de trabajar. Al llegar, encuentran que la luz de las habitaciones está encendida por lo que piensan que hay un "monstruo". Después de un intento fallido de Mudito, deciden subir todos juntos a ver que hay arriba. Los siete enanitos se acercan y rodean las camas donde está dormida Blancanieves y cuando están a punto de atacar, Blancanieves se despierta y Sabio, Feliz, Dormilón, Tímido, Mocoso y Mudito quedan encantados con la honestidad, la humildad y la belleza de Blancanieves, sin embargo Gruñón piensa que las mujeres no son buenas y es el único que no quiere que siga habitando en su casa. Finalmente, Blancanieves decide quedarse en casa de los Enanitos, pero cuando ve sus sucias manos los manda a que se las laben, mientras que ella acaba de hacer la cena. Una vez finalizada la cena, Blancanieves y los Enanitos realizan una fiesta. Finalizada la fiesta, Los Enanitos le dicen a Blancanieves que vaya a dormir arriba, y que ellos encontrarán un lugar para dormir abajo. Mientras tanto, la Reina Grimhilde, después de haberse informado por el Espejo Mágico, se da cuenta de que Blancanieves aún vive, por lo que se transforma en una bruja y prepara una manzana envenenada, ya que con un solo bocado la víctima que lo tome muere y solo puede despertar con un beso de amor, así que sale de su reino y va a La Casa de los Enanitos. A la mañana siguiente, los siete enanitos regresan a La Mina, y Blancanieves se pone ha hacer las tareas. Tras esto, Blancanieves decide hornear un pastel para Gruñón con ayuda de los Animales. Es entonces cuando la Reina Grimhilde pasa por allí convertida en una anciana vendedora de manzanas, por lo que le ofrece una a Blancanieves, pero los Animales del Bosque atacan sabiendo que es la Reina Grimhilde, pero Blancanieves los espanta y estos van a buscar a los Enanitos. Blancanieves muerde la manzana y cae al suelo envenenada, lo que hace que ésta caiga en un sueño del que solo despertará con un beso de amor. Tras esto, La Reina se va, y tras ser perseguida por los Enanitos cae por una acantilado y es comida por los buitres. Blancanieves era tan hermosa, aún muerta, que los enanos no tuvieron corazón para enterrarla, y la metieron en un ataúd de cristal donde dejaban flores cada día, y la visitaban junto con los animales del bosque. Un día, apareció el Príncipe, que estuvo siempre enamorado de ella, y al verla en el ataúd, la besó, ahí rompiendo el encantamiento de la Manzana Envenenada. Blancanieves despertó y, después de despedirse de los enanitos y de los animales, el príncipe la llevó a su castillo, donde fueron felices el resto de sus vidas. Galería Curiosidades *Blancanieves es la primera Princesa Disney existente, creada en 1937. *El 28 de junio de 1987, Blancanieves fue galardonada con una estrella en el famoso Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood. Véase también * Los Siete Enanitos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Snow and the Seven Dwarfs Categoría:Princesas Disney Categoría:Heroínas Disney Categoría:Mujeres Categoría:Huérfanos Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Sofia the First Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Princesas del Corazón Categoría:Personajes de Disney INFINITY Categoría:Personajes de Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's House of Villains Categoría:Personajes hechizados